An Alternative Plan
by lrhaboggle
Summary: When Michael escapes into the secret back room, Baby must come up with an alternative plan to reach her freedom. Or does she? Because what if it's Michael himself who offers an alternative plan? And what if this plan is so much easier than anything she could've ever imagined? (Just the fake ending written out).


"Why didn't you trust me?" Baby asked Michael, soudning soft and sad. He was tempted to reply, but knowing that it would only be a detriment to him to do so, he held his tongue and continued to focus on his task at hand: surviving the night.

"Sometimes I don't understand why people do the things that they do," Baby continued slowly, sounding genuinely puzzled. Then her voice grew soft and sad again. "I thought you liked me," she almost whimpered. "I thought I did everything right! I don't want to hurt anyone, but we need you so that we can leave. We need you, so that we can hide. We need you, so that we can look like you!" she was pleading now and it almost hurt Michael's heart to hear her beg and moan so piteously, but he still refused to be goaded into a conversation/argument of any kind.

"If they find us like this, we won't be able to try again," Baby continued and, suddenly, in the monitor, Michael could see her new form, her new body. It was a wiry, spidery endoskeleton with a clown mask. But it wasn't just her body. It belonged to every other animatronic in the pizzeria as well. So much was riding on this one shared form of theirs, this creature they nicknamed Ennard. "You must help us!" Baby pleaded. "You must let us inside the room. You must let us inside!" but Michael remained stubbornly silent, hunched over his screen and trying to figure out where Ennard would go next so he could close the appropriate door before it got there. Finally growing frustrated, seeing that Michael would not respond, Baby uttered one last grimly determined line.

"I will find a way out!"

For five hours more, the two siblings remained locked in a constant and silent battle of will and vigilance, Baby trying to use every trick she could think of to break into Michael's office and force him to go through with her plan, but Michael was cunning and knew how she functioned, both on a mental and a physical level. He dodged or deflected every blow she tried to hit him with and, by 5:00 am, she had grown desperate. She began to speak again, but to bring out a new level of torment for Michael, she used her real voice, her old voice, her human voice. The voice of the child she'd killed. The voice of the child whose soul now shared her body.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Baby's voice was suddenly far younger, and tinted with a British accent.

"Elizabeth?" for the first time that night, Michael responded. He looked up from the monitor, hope flickering painfully in his eyes.

"I thought you liked me," Elizabeth mumbled and Michael felt his heart ache.

"I do!" he was responding now, heedless of anything else, including his past promise to not give into any verbal attacks.

"I thought I did everything right!" there was so much despair and self-loathing in Elizabeth's voice. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but we need you so that we can leave!" her voice suddenly became shrilly with genuine fear. Now it was 5:30. She had half an hour to convince Michael to save her, or it would be all over for her. But Michael had fallen silent again, fighting the urge to cry out to her. Growing even more desperate, Elizabeth tried one last line: "Isn't this why you came here?" she pleaded. "To be with _me_ again?"

And it was that one taunting line that finally broke Michael.

"Of course it was!" he cried. "Of course I only came back here to help you! Can't you see that?!"

"But then why won't you help us?" Elizabeth begged, a sob entering her voice. Her metal form suddenly appeared in the vents and, Michael, reluctantly, had to slam the metal cover in her face to keep her from entering.

"Because this is not the way to do things!" Michael cried. "Surely there has to be another way! An alternative plan?"

"No, there isn't!" Elizabeth whined back. "This is the only way! The only way we can be free, and look like you!" she heaved a sigh and, suddenly, her shrill whining had turned into a sad little sigh of resignation. "I'm sorry... But this is the only way you can help me now..."

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Michael insisted. "Now listen! Think for a moment! The flaw is not _in_ your plan, the flaw _is_ your plan! You are so sure you need to look like me to escape, but stop and think! You know me, you know I have clout here, you know I could easily sneak you out of this place under the guise of taking you to some fancy-shmancy repair shop, and you know I would!" Michael finally stopped shouting his plan, sensing that he had brought a new idea into Elizabeth's mind.

"Elizabeth, listen to me," he demanded quickly. "Maybe you might've had only one way to escape when you were dealing with the other guards, but you aren't just dealing with them now! You're dealing with me, your brother! And you know I can, and will, do more for you than and of them would've done. You have a new advantage now that you lacked before. Has that not occurred to you? And has it not occurred to you that such a change in setup could allow for a change in plan for once? That maybe, with a new type of nightguard here, you can afford an alternative plan?" an as Michael continued to speak, when Elizabeth made no verbal reply, Michael knew that he had won.

6:00 AM rolled around and Michael was still alive. Exhaling in relief, he made his way out of that back room. Elizabeth/Baby/Ennard was waiting for him by the door, but made no move to attack when Michael came out.

"So, are you ready to go?" Michael asked the crouched endoskeleton. It nodded its clown head and Michael smiled in satisfaction. "Good, I knew you'd see it my way! Now let's go, quickly, before the day-shift crew gets in here and sees you," Michael gestured with his head towards the exist and Ennard nodded again, scuttling quickly and quietly over to the elevator that would lead them to freedom...

That night, Michael was resting on his couch, watching his favorite vampire-human romance (no, it wasn't Twilight. That was only his _second_ favorite). After shoving another handful of popcorn into his mouth, it slathered with the actually-kind-of-gross exotic butters he'd gotten as a work gift basket right before he clocked out, Ennard's figure suddenly appeared in his peripheral.

"Have you come to watch?" he smirked at the robot as it dragged itself over to him with one arm.

"I guess," a small, feminine voice with a British accent sighed. "There's nothing else to do, so I as may as well watch your stupid show!"

"It's not stupid!" Michael pretended to pout as Ennard finished crawling over to him, pulling itself up on the couch.

"Sure it is! A human and a monster! How stupid!" Ennard shook its head, Elizabeth still speaking from within it. All the other bots in that one endoskeleton agreed, she could hear them murmur, as well, about how stupid this show was.

"Well, look at us," Michael reminded his sister. For a moment, she looked mad, Ennard's clown mask shifting, hurt, but then she calmed down.

"You're right," she agreed. "But you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You aren't a monster!" she added.

"Ouch!" Michael laughed and Ennard shifted its facial plates mockingly.

"You walked right into that," Elizabeth bragged.

"Oh, whatever," Michael flicked a kernel at Ennard and it bounced harmlessly off its clown mask. "Just shut up and enjoy the program," he commanded and, with a rumbling laughter that sounded like many voices in one, Ennard nudged Michael playfully with a thin, wiry arm before obediently turning to the TV.

 **AN: Here you go Hit and run! The fake ending written out. And just another reminder to everyone else, I don't ONLY write FNAF fics. If there's another fandom I've written for that you like, you can request stories for that instead if you like. Just a reminder.**


End file.
